


旧事重提

by AUGUSTBAI



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUGUSTBAI/pseuds/AUGUSTBAI
Summary: 补档，完成于2017.11.14开头承接《生日快乐1》





	旧事重提

**Author's Note:**

> 补档，完成于2017.11.14
> 
> 开头承接《生日快乐1》

0.“我才走几个小时。”

酒喝到半夜，众人才散，各自回家。  
没喝酒的朋友送刘昊然到楼下，车刚停稳两人还没来得及道别，手机先响了，是吴磊。刘昊然接起来时语气不自觉放轻，“别挂，我马上到家。”手机捏在手里，打开车门下了车。  
朋友降下车窗，冲着夜色里边接电话边小碎步跑进楼的背影喊，“刘昊然你不对劲，特不对劲，有情况不告诉哥们不义气啊。”  
刘昊然装没听见，一口气缩着脖子跑进楼，刷门禁上电梯。吴磊在电话那边装模作样学着问：“听说你不对劲，刘昊然，发生什么事情？”  
“这个事情恐怕你最清楚。”

仰面躺在沙发上舒展开四肢不想开灯不想动，喝了酒之后整个人就会变得懒洋洋，动作反应都慢半拍，嘴上却没个把门的，不加思索想说什么说什么。  
酒精进入血液，想念的感觉在黑夜里蔓延开来，铺天盖地淹没了刘昊然。  
“我和狗都想你了！”不知道为什么，吴磊凭空听出点儿委屈来。  
“不是刚见，我才走几个小时。”  
刘昊然一想也对，撇了撇嘴探出手拿起茶几上的水杯一口气喝下大半，重新倒回去。默默听了一会儿吴磊在房间里走来走去收拾东西的声音，听他小声嘀咕“耳机，水杯，剧本……”直到上了床，传来一声舒服的长叹，这是已经躺下了。  
没由来的开口，刘昊然闭着眼睛身躺在一片暗夜里，喉结上下滑动，他问，“吴磊，你还记得我们是怎么开始的吗？”  
“当然，此生难忘。”

01.“来了。”“嗯。”

吴磊本不打算为任何人付出真心。  
他知道真心实意爱人大都没有什么好结果。他过早的长大，对世界快速的了解，同时礼貌客气的疏离着太过浓烈的爱，他没有打算伤任何人的心，也不想离人群太近。他觉得没有什么是不能规划的，一切应该尽在掌握。  
而人生处处是意外，命运最爱开玩笑，你这样打算，它却偏偏那样发生。  
比如15年的夏天遇见刘昊然。  
自此以后，他引以为豪的自制力，节节败退。

刘昊然不同，面对感情足够直白，他不避讳任何人，告诉家人，告诉亲朋，总是坦言好想谈谈恋爱啊。他想爱人，也想被爱。他想来日方长，世上走一遭，做人总要好好爱一次，才不算辜负。朋友打趣问他爱情面包要哪个，他表示拒绝做选择题，坚定都会有他都要。  
这样的刘昊然，也曾在某一个时刻痛苦过，想过放弃，决定点到为止。哪怕他真的觉得，自己喜欢吴磊喜欢到不行了。

是不是还算有趣，他们遇见对方，就开始变得不像自己。  
或者说，他们遇见对方，连自己都未曾发觉的一面，彻底被激发，袒露于世。

圈子拢共就这么大，同龄人就这么多，没见过其人，也必闻过其名。碰面相识不过是早晚的事。  
15年的夏天，吴磊坐在化妆间里闭目养神，后台人来人往，化妆师替他遮眼下的黑眼圈，嘱咐他要多休息。  
刘昊然就是这时进来的，跟相熟的人挨个打过招呼开过玩笑，路过吴磊身边。吴磊睁开眼睛，化妆间灯光明亮，他们在镜子里对视。  
“来了。”刘昊然一手搭在椅背上，一手拿着杯冰饮，笑起来就露出他的小虎牙。  
来了？多么自来熟的一声招呼，这跟吴磊想的不一样，他以为他们怎么也得正式认识一下。不过转念再一想，他们明明早已知道对方，甚至说早已注意过彼此，多余的步骤确实可以省去，随意一点也好，印象分加一，不，加十好了。  
吴磊冲镜子里刘昊然点头笑笑，化妆师的刷子在他两颊扫过，嘴里嗯啊了两声也算回应，就像寻常朋友那般。

那天的节目录制很顺利，差不多年龄的男孩子在一起放得开玩得也开心。  
终归是第一次见面，最后他们拥抱。刘昊然看着高高的个子，抱人的时候习惯把下巴放在对方肩膀上，轻轻一磕。  
“很高兴认识你。”刘昊然借着拥抱，在吴磊耳边说道。  
“我也是。”

02.“哪里要我我就去哪里。”

很快他们有了第二次工作上的碰面，间隔比想象中还要短。  
加过微信，存了电话，随口一聊还打同一款游戏。游戏男孩的友谊建立速度异于常人的快。  
他们也非常确认对方是值得一交的朋友，人类有时身上依旧会保有着动物的习性，喜不喜欢对方身上的味道很重要。他们是气味相投的。  
很难具体说喜欢对方身上哪一点，脾气也好，个性也好，说话语气为人处世，都意外契合，难得的舒服。  
打游戏时，也都好脾气，没有国骂和垃圾话齐飞，不急不躁，一把一把，被弄死了也不气，大多是傻呵呵笑。  
“这游戏，游戏体验太差了。”  
比一比谁更烂，笑笑对方身残志坚。  
也一起约饭。刘昊然爱吃，手机里尽是收藏，大小的私房馆子应有尽有。  
吴磊克制，总说不吃晚饭，减肥为重。刘昊然摸摸肚子，想想吴磊瘦得凹下去的两颊，截其他食客的上传图，发送，刷屏，专挑诱人的。  
「吃吗？」  
「……」「吃！」  
「出门」  
「五分钟」

私房馆子大隐隐于市，他们并肩穿过弯弯绕的小巷子，在北京秋天的傍晚里寻一口传说中的美味。天色渐暗，两旁院子有柿子树伸出枝来，结着果实，红彤彤一片。  
“我还没好好看过北京的秋天，”吴磊伸手想够一够那些柿子，“不像北京。”  
“会掉下来，小心被砸。到了就在前面。”刘昊然饥肠辘辘，伸手去拉吴磊，拉着他的胳膊直走到门口才松开，推开面前的门，普普通通的门脸，里边不管装修还是菜式都别有洞天。  
刘昊然轻车熟路，跟老板娘商量今天吃点什么好，随口说出吴磊不吃的东西。  
“枸杞，枸杞不行，他对那个过敏……”  
“豆类今天算了，他不太吃。”  
“有坚果？换一个换一个。”  
吴磊在旁翘着腿打游戏，偶尔用余光一扫。刘昊然表情平常来回翻菜单，老板娘笑吟吟的眼神却透出他们不是一桌好搞的客人。

一边吃饭一边聊天，吴磊吃到沉醉，重复了几遍不虚此行，回去以后多跑四十分钟也值了。刘昊然先放下筷子，盛了碗汤放过去，“哥是不是很厉害”的得意劲儿买完单出了门还未消退。  
天气还远远达不到冷，晚风里两个人决定饭后散散步消食，走走路再回家。  
边走边说，好像有讲不完的话，这次见完面以后就再见不到似的，七拐八拐，居然离刘昊然的学校很近了。

“你想去看看吗？”  
吴磊想到他们初次见面的节目，刘昊然的介绍，他以怎样的成绩考进这所学校。过去拍戏的剧组，也有很多前辈毕业于此处。他对中戏有着天然的好感。于是点点头，走吧。  
他们没有进去，站在不远不近的地方看了看大门。时值吴磊正有剧在上，越来越多人认识他们，去人多的地方会引来不必要的目光。  
刘昊然转头问吴磊想不想来做他的师弟。夜色里，吴磊目不转睛盯着写有中央戏剧学院的那块牌子，眼里亮亮的，有向往，有期待，嘴上却说“哪里要我我就去哪里。”

回去的时候，路边有小摊，刘昊然近视度数不低，吃饱了又容易好奇心爆棚，眯着眼睛要凑近看。吴磊瞟了一眼，立马抓着刘昊然的手腕大步往前走，“不要看了，快走，枸杞！枸杞有什么好看的。”  
刘昊然的笑声和手指握上手腕熨帖的温度一起消失在风里，夜里。  
他们也不曾想到，那是最后的自由时光。

03\. “你说喜欢一个人是什么感觉？”

刘昊然在思修课上坐后排补觉，桌子总是太硬，把围巾摘下来叠一叠，一脸埋下去不省人事。  
吴磊电话嗡嗡震醒他时，正睡到分不清天南地北。弯腰躬身下去接通，“祖宗我可上课着呢，你倒是会挑时间。”  
吴磊也不管，语气特别兴奋，他刚回北京人还在机场，问刘昊然晚上排不排剧，来不来他家打游戏，破天荒今天家里就他一个。  
刘昊然调整一下姿势，把手机换了个耳朵听，压低声音问，“你该不是不敢一个人睡，拿打游戏当借口吧小孩儿？”  
周围八卦之耳通通竖起来，有些人看着在认真听课聚精会神，实则恨不得跟刘昊然一块接电话，听听那边到底是谁。

半个小时后，大课结束。收拾好包，刘昊然一腿就从后门跨了出去，光速消失在校园里。打包了满满两大袋吃喝，去往目的地。门铃响了一声，吴磊就从里边开了门，拽着他进来他们在书房里迅速进入状态开黑，一人台式一人笔电，全神贯注。  
两把吴磊都是先挂的那个，刘昊然还能多存活一会儿，扔了鼠标干脆凑过去看刘昊然打。  
吴磊靠过来，他们两个之间天然的没有安全距离这回事，从一开始就如此。刘昊然可以感觉到他的呼吸他的发丝，刚洗过澡洗发水沐浴露的味道，甚至是说话时引起的胸膛震动。太近了。  
片刻分神，一击致命，游戏结束。  
吴磊反应更强烈，顺势一头栽在刘昊然怀里，崩溃大嚎，我们两个怎么都！这么菜！这么菜！  
刘昊然犹豫了一下，还是把手放上来，拍拍吴磊的后脑勺，他不知道说什么好，他仍在讶异自己刚才的走神，呼了一把，只说，没关系，没关系。

小区有块篮球场，本来使用率就不高，随着天气变冷，更没什么人去。  
两位游戏上受了挫，相比之下还是打球能找回自己。  
空荡荡的球场，跑动的声音，篮球回弹地面的声音，大喘气的声音，还有玩笑话，都听得格外清楚。

多余的精力挥洒到差不多，吴磊运球绕着刘昊然转圈，精神头也不是很足了。  
刘昊然习惯了他的熊，伸手去断，“别绕了，绕得我眼晕。”  
吴磊退后一步，把球顶上指尖，看似漫不经心发问，“你总以成年人的事实碾压我，那我能问你个问题吗？”  
刘昊然边喝水边点头，问吧。

“你说，喜欢一个人是什么感觉？”  
喜欢一个人是什么感觉。  
喜欢，一个人，感觉。  
刘昊然把问题在心里反反复复咀嚼几遍，回忆过往他所拥有的所有感情，捏紧手里的水瓶。  
半晌，吴磊见他不作声。“这么难，那算了，我们回吧。”说罢转身要走。  
“不难，”刘昊然开口，“喜欢一个人，喜欢就是……想到这个人，跟这个人在一起时，明明是该高兴着的，却总是忍不住有点说不出来的，难受。”  
球场边高杆LED探照灯打下冷色的光，笼罩着两个人，照亮他们额头上每一滴汗，照亮他们的脸。  
高兴，难过。  
是这样的。  
刘昊然看着吴磊。两个人都没再说话。

拿过球，刘昊然说走吧，先踏出球场。吴磊看着刘昊然的背影，重复他刚刚的话，“又高兴又难受是吗？”快跑两步赶了上去。

吴磊抱来一床被子，被套上有粉色的小猪，他觉得自己长大了不能再盖这么幼稚的图案，其实心里还是很喜欢。  
今天刘昊然来了，就拿出来给他盖。  
刘昊然洗完澡出来，站在床边看着占领1/2面积的小猪被子，擦着头发表情一言难尽。  
每日喝奶任务完成，咕咚咕咚灌下一杯，吴磊跳上了床，钻进被窝，拍拍旁边的枕头，故意熊，“来，昊然，粉红色的回忆，喜欢吗？”

上午有工作起了个大早，中午坐了飞机赶回来，下午晚上两个人又是打游戏打球，精力旺盛如吴磊，也累了。刚躺下话没说几句，就睡着了，床头灯都没来得及关。  
刘昊然听着吴磊均匀的呼吸，这一刻他觉得分外不真实。侧躺下，他还没见过吴磊睡觉的样子，他想看看。  
从八月到现在，他们的生活表面看起来平静如常，一切都在有条不紊的进行着。事实上，他和吴磊，他们两个的人生剧本早已不知不觉被人偷偷拿走。

都乱了，都脱离轨道失去了控制，所有。

刘昊然想他们第一次见面的吵杂后台，吴磊睁开眼睛看自己的样子，做游戏时他替他护住两侧不让对面打到，结束后他们拥抱，再见。那时他隐隐预感，那种预感让他愉快的期待未来，他想自己要拥有一个同龄好朋友了。  
到今日，事情的发展远超他想象。  
原来，原来不止想做同龄好友。  
想到这里，心再次向下坠了一些。

坐起来越过吴磊去关他那边的床头灯，看着温暖橘黄灯下熟睡的脸庞，想落下一个吻的愿望从来没有如此强烈。他甚至低下了头，无限靠近，靠近，再近一点就可以感受到吴磊皮肤的温度。

咔嗒，刘昊然关上灯，睡回原位。  
有些事，是不是也该回到本来的位置上去了。错误的感情，胡乱散发的，这该死的荷尔蒙。

04\. “就到这里，停下来吧”

醒来时，刘昊然已经在穿衣服。  
“这么早？”  
“学校里有事，打电话叫我回去，大一总是这样，琐事太多。你接着睡。”刘昊然在被子外面拍了拍吴磊。  
陌生一串号码打进来，叫的车到了。刘昊然边接电话边带上卧室门，嘴型示意拜拜。

刘昊然走了，像一阵风。  
房间瞬间安静下来，就好像他从来没来过一样，昨天都是一场梦。  
吴磊打了个滚，睡进刘昊然刚刚睡过的被窝，裹好，闻闻蹭蹭。

唉，想他。

刘昊然班级组织游学，去了日本。他没有立马告诉吴磊。  
好像那天从吴磊家离开以后，他们微信次数就减少了。  
是非常默契的，两个人都寡言少语起来。  
并非一个人喋喋不休另一个冷淡回应。  
他们都是那么聪明的人。

刘昊然从飞机离开地面的那一刻，决心好好整理一番他的感情。他要认真坦诚的面对自己，对自己说实话，承认该承认的，做该做的事。

他们到奈良，天空下着小雨。  
小鹿们依然出来慢悠悠散步，向游客们讨吃的。  
有一只跟着刘昊然，大大的眼睛，又乖又黏，有点像吴磊。

又想到他了。

刘昊然手里拿着仙贝，喂的速度赶不上吃的速度。两包喂完，第三包还没来得及打开，小鹿又叫又顶，催的刘昊然手忙脚乱。  
好在还乖，吃完点头还给摸。  
刘昊然摸摸鹿，同行人替他拍下照片。

酒店选在河口湖不错的位置，一楼的温泉浴场正对着富士山。  
刘昊然兴致不高，泡了一会儿就穿上浴衣打算先回房间。在挂满风车的连廊停下脚步，回望富士山。  
他倚靠在廊边，应景想起那首歌。  
“怎么始终牵挂  
苦心选中今天想车你回家  
原谅我不再送花  
伤口应要结疤”  
“曾沿着雪路浪游  
为何为好事泪流  
谁能凭爱意要富士山私有” *

回到房间，阳台上也能看到富士山。  
刘昊然打开手机，沉吟许久，开始给吴磊发微信，时打字时语音。  
「我从第一次见你，就很喜欢你，真的。」  
「现在也是。」  
「没办法控制自己不去想你。」  
「也想和你一起，我们来一次日本」  
「富士山，真的很漂亮，像你」  
「但歌里不是说了吗，谁能凭爱意要富士山私有」  
「我有想过，我们在一起试试」  
「但怕只是一时冲动」  
「我必须承认，我是真的喜欢你……但我们，就到这里，停下来吧」

绿色的气泡，一条接一条，跳到屏幕上，长短不一。  
每一条旁边的灰色小圈不停打转打转，几分钟后，都变成红色的惊叹号，未发送。  
飞行模式。

刘昊然上翻他们的聊天记录，有时寥寥数语一场对话结束，有时话又多又密。也有语音电话，几分钟，十几分钟。不过几个月时间。  
关掉飞行模式。

“重新发送/取消” “取消”

最后，「后天从日本回来，给你带了小礼物」，刘昊然放弃了，他怎么也说不出我们不要再联系了，我们不要再错下去了，到此为止就好。但他也无法让他们更进一步。  
吴磊的回复两三分钟后过来，「好啊，到时候见」

收到刘昊然微信时，吴磊正反锁房间门，坐在阳台上偷喝爸爸的威士忌。  
也不敢多喝，在杯底倒点儿抿一抿，喝完再添。

傍晚天空，晚霞染红半边，预示明天依然会是个好天气。  
吴磊也在借着酒翻两个人过往的聊天记录。  
从稍稍客气，到熟络，到随便开玩笑能互相取笑对方，用时很短。

吴磊话是不少且精力无限，但他面对时有的山呼海啸而来的情绪，少有倾诉。  
他不喜欢把太多东西说出来，他认为那毫无意义。所以总有人说摸不透他。  
可他什么都对刘昊然说，累了烦了，恼了怒了，饿了渴了。

人生真是奇妙，你总会遇见这么一个人。  
打破自己亲自立下的常规。

他和刘昊然是不同的，循着现有的人生轨迹来看，他们所拥有的是几乎对照的人生。  
无关好坏，只是不同。  
吴磊也不是没有想过18年，想过未来。  
很快的假设一下，得到片晌的欢愉，便赶紧跳脱出来，让自己回到工作中去回到现实中来。得再加把劲，假设才能成真。

他不必猜度刘昊然的心意，眼神不会骗人，刘昊然也不骗他。  
在微醺之中，他回复“好啊”。

好啊，我们一起完蛋吧。

05.“你什么都不说该多好”

回国之后的见面，没有想象中来的快。假期一时爽，之后排的满满全是工作。刘昊然觉得自己心态都要失衡了。  
东西装在包里背了快一个星期，来来去去，还是搁在保姆车上没能给吴磊。  
日程表上排了几家杂志的拍摄，刘昊然杵在车后座，抱着靠垫两眼无神，绝望着说道，这得拍到半夜去了吧。  
经纪人在副驾转过身来冷静补刀：后半夜。

天气愈发冷，棚内也不是很暖和。拍完一套刘昊然搓着手到电脑跟前看两眼，随即准备下一套。  
吴磊的微信这时候过来：看到x姐朋友圈了，我们离得好像挺近。我这边快收工了，你呢？  
刘昊然停下换衣服的动作，走出去让经纪人去订宵夜和咖啡。  
“大家辛苦了今天要拍很晚，一时半会儿收不了工，吃点东西暖暖休息一下吧。我请客。”  
众人欢呼，碰到大方的艺人总是开心的，冗长的拍摄确实劳累。

确认下来可以休息，刘昊然回复吴磊地址。果然很近，收工之后顺路就能过来。

拿了车钥匙，裹了件长外套跑出棚。吴磊的车几乎跟他同时到了大楼的地下停车场。  
“等我一会儿，我去取个东西。”嘱咐过司机吴磊拉开车门下车，跟着刘昊然上了他的车。

刘昊然看起来极疲惫，很久没休息的样子，眼里有红血丝。  
他们坐在商务车的后排，肩抵肩，膝盖靠着膝盖。  
皆“心怀鬼胎”，一时不知从何说起。

吴磊先开口：“玩得开心吗？”  
并不，一直在想你。  
“挺开心的，很热闹。”刘昊然口是心非。  
“回来工作都排满了吧？”  
你抱一下我就不累了。  
“还行，能撑得住。”

刘昊然从坐上来，身体一直在往下滑。“撑得住”说出口时，差不多已经靠枕在吴磊胳膊上了。  
全然撑不住的样子。

吴磊心都要化一半了，学着刘昊然以前拍他脑袋的动作，也摸摸头。  
他同样很累，整整工作了十几个小时。  
十几岁的疲惫之人，在此刻，城市的深夜里，互相依偎，彼此支撑。

好一会儿，吴磊才想起，“礼物呢，你不是给我带礼物了吗？”  
“噢对！”

刘昊然拽过来背包打开，取出木质的方盒子递过去。  
吴磊接过。

田岛硝子的玻璃杯，杯底是一座富士山，每一只都人工吹制，仔细看还能发现一两个小小的气泡。

吴磊拿在手里，低头看刘昊然。刘昊然抓紧时间闭目养神，维持着倚靠姿势一动不动。

“不跟我说点什么？”  
“嗯……说点什么，喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢。”  
“那就好。”  
“没了？”  
“没了吧。”

“那换我说。”吴磊拇指摩挲过杯身，慢慢开口。  
“你光问我喜不喜欢杯子，怎么不问问我喜不喜欢你？”

刘昊然睁开眼，对上吴磊的眼神，那双眼睛里，全是自己。  
还有不再掩藏的坦荡爱意。  
“你太聪明了，吴磊，你什么都不说该多好。”  
我们维持现状，糊涂个五年十年不是很好。任何感情都有淡去的那一天。  
“我没办法，一点都没有。”  
这次，真的没办法。世上万事可看破不说破，唯独这件，不行，我做不到。

坐起来，面向吴磊坐好，刘昊然伸开手臂，试探性去拥抱对面的人，他觉得自己抑制不住在轻微发抖。直到将吴磊整个抱住。  
下巴放在吴磊的肩膀上，将一部分重量交给对方，收紧手臂，刘昊然低声问：  
“那么，吴磊，你喜欢我吗，愿意跟我在一起吗，”停顿两秒，“我们要不要谈个恋爱？”  
他感觉到吴磊在点头，重重三下。

“好，好啊。”

撩开额发，刘昊然补上那晚没有落下的吻。  
他们的第一个吻。

走时，吴磊靠在车窗玻璃上，看刘昊然远去的背影。很快他的身影就消失在视线当中。  
心里被填的满满的。长这么大来，头一回。

刘昊然结束工作以后回到家，确是后半夜了。他睡不着，也不能打给吴磊，同时无法分享喜悦给他人。只好郑重其事在备忘录里记下这个日子，反复回味。

2015年，琅琊榜播出，吴磊渐渐为大众熟知。  
2015年年底，唐人街探案上映，很多人记住了刘昊然。  
2015年12月26号，吴磊满16岁。  
2015年的冬天，刘昊然和吴磊，偷偷谈起了恋爱。

从此以后，人生真的如履薄冰，要步步为营。  
也在所不辞。

06.“男孩儿跟男孩儿谈恋爱也这样？”

后来的时刻，大都缠绵。  
他们自己也始料未及。

“男孩儿跟男孩儿谈恋爱也这样？”  
“我又没经验我怎么知道！”  
刘昊然游戏连跪三把，推开键盘扔鼠标，爬上沙发躺进温柔乡里，不，吴磊怀里。吴磊的手指覆上他的眼睛，给他捂上，掌心的温度正合适，同时教育着刘昊然不可以用眼过度，本来视力就不好。  
刘昊然听着听着乐了，发出如上疑问。

随着时间推移，他们越来越聚少离多。有这样一个下午都是想方设法挤出来的，极奢侈的。  
所有时间几乎都用来勾住脖子接吻，品尝对方，双手上下游走触碰对方。

情，欲一点就着，时时刻刻在潮水漫过的边缘。他们心知肚明那一天不会太远，有些东西哪里是能克制住的。况且也并未想过克制。在爱之中，渴求对方的一切是最自然不过的事。  
还未发生，但即将发生。

吴磊走的时候不要刘昊然送下去，到门口就好。  
还是没忍住，摁下把手门推开的一瞬间，又拉上。再次吻在一起。

“生日去探你的班，”刘昊然安抚，“乖。”  
“说话算话。”  
“一定。”

吴磊走后，家里瞬间安静冷清了下来。  
刘昊然不动，就站在门口玄关的位置，审视整个房间。  
沙发上的凌乱的毯子靠枕，茶几上的剧本两个人的水杯，地上空外卖包装盒，一切都是吴磊曾经在这个空间与他度过短暂又珍贵时光的证据。  
刘昊然取来相机，拍下眼前。

这是想你的时刻。

07.“从今天起你就真的是大人了。”

很快到了年底，年关别人寻思着放假旅行或者跳槽，他们这一行反着来，格外忙碌，年底活动又多又杂，各家品牌邀约，刘昊然的电影也即将登陆院线。跑宣传上节目，一天七八个采访，问题形形色色，无聊千篇一律。  
答应了生日去探班，就得说到做到。刘昊然赶在26号这一天还差三个小时结束时，抵达剧组附近的另一家酒店。  
而吴磊还没有收工，在他生日这天，依然工作了十个小时以上。

吴磊偷偷摸摸全副武装进门时，刘昊然正在接电话，对方大概在交代工作上的事情，只见刘昊然不时点头应允说好，明白。摘掉帽子和口罩，吴磊上前环住刘昊然的腰。他们无声的接一个吻，柔软的嘴唇贴上来，少年纤瘦的身体贴上来，心跟着也贴上来。

没有蛋糕。吴磊说自己今天一天吹了四回蜡烛，听了五六遍生日歌，已经麻木了，提前预警刘昊然别订，人来就够了。

蹬掉鞋子脱了外套，躺下来，刘昊然坐在旁边另一张单人沙发上看吴磊拆自己的礼物，他啃啃手指，有点紧张，纯属头一遭。他不知道吴磊会作何反应。  
吴磊打开铁质的盒子，掀开覆在最上的半透明硫酸纸。  
整整一盒子洗出来的照片，没有规律的塞满。  
吴磊又新奇又意外，他拿起两张，他猜想刘昊然的用意。

他起先不明白，一张张拿出来一张张看下去，想找出一点暗示来。  
照片毫无规律可寻，琐事，日常，一道门，一个角落，搁在桌上的手机，雨水打在车窗上，晒太阳的猫，一杯酒，一把椅子，第一场雪……  
吴磊捧着一盒子照片，翻到最后两张，所有的画面连在一起，突然什么都懂了。他的心脏被狠狠一击。  
他们在一起时，刘昊然从不拍照，不拿相机，不拍花草也不拍吴磊。  
他用眼睛记录下每一刻。  
这些照片，每一张，全来自每次短暂相聚后，独处时的刘昊然。  
他摁下快门，随手拍下眼前的景象，无需构图和打光。

刘昊然起身过来，投下一片阴影，弯腰俯身和吴磊一起将最后两张照片翻向背面。

这两张有字，刘昊然分别写道：  
“这就是我想你的日子 把它全送给你”*  
“在这些冰冷的事物中我仍然爱你”*

少年的，无可救药的，一发不可收的，爱。

他们纠缠着滚到床上，急促的呼吸，伸手去剥对方的衣服去扯去撕，唯恐不够快。冬夜里格外滚烫的除了躯体还有泛滥成灾的情欲。  
吴磊毫无章法的胡乱亲吻刘昊然，嘴唇擦过他的鼻梁眉骨耳垂喉结，舌尖舔过胸口锁骨的痣，留下濡湿的痕迹。  
翻身压倒刘昊然跨坐在他身上，彻底打开自己的身体，毫无保留。  
今天就是那个时刻了。  
他舔着嘴唇，手指带着过量的润滑液进出打开穴口扩张，搅弄的水声夹杂着小声呻吟，听起来分外糜乱。  
刘昊然没有犹豫，握着吴磊浸满细密汗水的一把细腰慢慢顶了进去，将自己完整的送进去。  
等吴磊适应了他的存在不再说疼，一点酥麻从尾椎升起扩散向全身，他尝到了甜头，难耐，捏刘昊然的手指让他继续。刘昊然才大开大合抽送起来。  
欲望像潺潺蜿蜒的河流包围紧紧缠绕着他们，他们随波无止境的沉下去。  
吴磊动了一会儿就软了身子，俯下身来贴在刘昊然汗津津的胸口，而他的耳边轰鸣，除了自己咚咚作响的心跳，什么也听不到。  
重新将吴磊置于身下，撩开他湿乎乎的刘海，露出漂亮的额头和眼睛来，每一个吻都像标记。  
这里，我的，这里，我的，还有这里和这里。吴磊，我的。而全部的我，也是他的。  
吴磊脚掌踩在刘昊然肩头，继而纤细的脚踝搭上来，双腿大开袒露他最隐蔽的秘密之处。  
刘昊然操进来，不再小心翼翼带着疼惜，他知道吴磊喜欢哪种方式喜欢怎么样的他。他们本就像饿极的两头狼，凶狠的想要将对方吃下去，让对方变成自己身体灵魂的一部分最好。  
纠缠许久吴磊的嗓子已经哑到叫不出刘昊然的名字，搭上肩头的腿无力滑落，层层叠叠累加的欲望一波一波将他向上推。  
胸口起伏，连着颈，绷成一条线，吴磊的反应带着刘昊然一起，他们抵达顶峰。

高潮过后巨大的疲惫让他们从云端迅速跌落回地上，摸到床上一片还算干的地儿，挪过相拥而眠。去他的清理，洗澡。睡觉最大。

第二天清晨，刘昊然一本正经在吴磊耳边告诉他，从今天起你就真的是大人了。  
吴磊长到十六岁第一次脸红到无以复加，红到耳根，缩在被子里让刘昊然滚开，自己却偷偷笑起来。

08.“庆幸当初我们没放弃”

回忆停格。  
吴磊在平板上玩睡前益智小游戏，手指随意滑来滑去。  
他突然想到了什么，“我们第一次碰面时，你是不是就像我现在这么大？”  
刘昊然随口一算便答：“是，离成人差一个多月的样子。”

时间真快，转眼两年多。  
他们就这样日日月月过来了。吴磊也行将成人。  
不是没吵过架翻过脸，大多因为睡觉问题工作问题，过度疲劳问题，核心还是替对方着急，除此以外，别无其他。两三天就和好。

刘昊然清清嗓子，“不管你觉得我喝没喝多，我想我还算清醒。每次想到你，我都特别高兴，吴磊。庆幸当初我们没放弃，没有你追我跑进进退退浪费时间。凭着莫名其妙的勇气，就这么一路走过来。”  
说罢，又再次确认，“我真的没喝多吧？”  
吴磊心里高兴，嘴上嗯啊搭腔，把iPad塞回枕头底下，躺好，开始催促刘昊然别赖在沙发上不挪窝，快起来洗漱一把去睡觉。  
刘昊然不情不愿不想动，又心知自己睡不下吴磊也不会睡，明天他还有那么多拍摄，遂分外难过的爬了起来，走进卫生间。

“好了，我先刷牙，很快上床，你先睡。”  
“晚安。”  
“晚安，好梦。”

09\. “是我愿意的。”

不是没有过困难和磕绊时候，瞒得过大众的眼睛，瞒不过身边最亲近的人，很快就被发现端倪，暴露了个彻底。  
母亲指着他身上不小心露出来淤青和红痕，要跟他开诚布公谈一次。  
他表现出打出生以来最大的叛逆和坚定，一步也不肯退让，同时掀开自己的底牌。  
他也做一次不乖的执拗小孩儿，捍卫自己的玫瑰花园。  
父母怎么可能赢过孩子呢。

到最后，母亲问：“如果受伤怎么办？”  
他一时怔住，无法对答如流。他在睡不着的时候想过很多问题，很多对策，未雨绸缪。唯独这个没有想到。

那么，如果在这段感情里受伤了怎么办？  
他也问自己。

他的眼眶迅速红起来，鼻酸。还未说话，先落了好大一颗泪。  
“如果受伤，”他重复问题，“这无可避免的话，那也是我愿意的。”

这是我自己的选择，什么结果我要承担。  
怎么会有感情只有甜蜜没有苦涩和痛呢。  
但凡真心实意，必有笑有泪。

10.昊磊

世间之物有冰冷有炽热。  
灯光亮起来，掌声响起来，赞美如潮水般涌来，人们艳羡我，举杯祝贺我。  
每一个黎明午夜，每一刻欣喜悲悯。  
每一个瞬间，每一刹那，  
我这样想念你，这样爱你。

*起名困难，标题碰瓷儿鲁迅（对不起）  
*歌曲《富士山下》  
*电影《心动》  
*聂鲁达《我在这里爱你》


End file.
